neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Oktoberfest
Shooting Range 'is the third mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the lakeside hut *Kill the rednecks *Steal the van *Drive to the storage unit Script ''Neil walks up to Mike's house and knocks on the front door. After waiting for a few seconds, Mike answers the door 'Mike: '''Hey, Neil dude! Glad you can make it. ''Mike tries to fist bump Neil, but Neil doesn't catch the hint 'Neil: '''Glad to be here. Anyway, Kane around? '''Mike: '''Yeah, he's in my room, come on. ''Mike and Neil both walk into Mike house. The scene then cuts to the inside of Mike's room, where Kane is looking at his phone and sitting on Mike's bed as Neil and Mike walk in. Mike sits in a computer chair as Neil sits down in a beanbag chair 'Mike: '''You find out anything about those aliens- '''Kane: '''For fuck's sake Mike, there's no aliens out by the mine- '''Mike: '''Bullshit! Neil, what do you think? '''Neil: '''No comment. ''Mike turns around to work on his computer as Kane leans forward to talk to Neil 'Kane: '''So, Ned, you wanted to find out more about those bootleggers, gonna try to rob them or some shit? '''Neil: '''My name isn't "Ned"...it's "Neil". '''Kane: '''Sure, yeah...anyway, you wanted to, uh, rob them or something? '''Neil: '''Yeah, but the thing is, I don't know how to rob them. Like, do I rob their truck, rob them from where they make the stuff- '''Kane: '''That one, you rob them where they make it. '''Neil: '''Alright...so, how do I go about doing so? '''Kane: '''Right, you go in there and steal the kegs. They keep it by that hut down by the south side of the lake. '''Neil: '''That's it? Just the kegs down by the lake? '''Kane: '''Yeah, just the kegs. '''Neil: '''It's that easy? '''Kane: '''Yep, that easy. '''Neil: '''Alright, what's the risk? '''Kane: '''I don't know...rednecks, probably. You know, the violent ones. '''Neil: '''Yeah...they slow? ''Kane and Mike both laugh 'Kane: '''Probably. You should probably arm yourself though, you know, just in case. '''Neil: '''What, like a gun? '''Kane: '''Exactly. Like a gun, the one you shoot and stuff. ''Neil leans back in the beanbag chair and thinks for a few seconds 'Neil: '''This is a lot of work for what you said was gonna be an easy job? '''Kane: '''Yeah, well, ain't nothing too easy. '''Neil: '''Right...right. I haven't shot a gun since I was in the service. '''Kane: '''You were in the army? '''Neil: '''Yeah, let's not get into that, though- '''Mike: '''Yeah dude, Neil's got one of them PTSD things- '''Neil: '''Shut it, Mike. Kane, you know where we can get a hold of guns? '''Mike: '''What about that surplus store downtown- '''Kane: '''Wait, wait, I got something. ''Kane reaches into his back pocket, pulls out an SNS pistol, and hands it to Neil. Neil examines it as he talks 'Kane: '''That right there is an old saturday night special I got at a garage sale. Cheap, easy to use, just what you need. '''Neil: '''Right. Mind if I borrow this? I mean, I'll give it back to you when all's done and done. '''Kane: '''Let me think for a second. ''Kane thinks for a few seconds before addressing Neil 'Kane: '''Sure, but let me warn you...if you fuck it up in any way, shape or form, I'll hunt you down and kill you. '''Neil: '''Well, ladies and gents, I must be off. I'll call you when I got it all set up, yeah? '''Mike: '''Right, later on. ''Neil heads out the door. As he does so, Kane calls out to him 'Kane: '''Don't fuck it up! ''Neil waves goodbye as he walks out The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the redneck's lakeside hut The player arrives at the lakeside hut as a group of rednecks load kegs in the back of a cargo van. As the player draws closer to the hut, Neil will mutter to himself 'Neil: '''Alright Neil, moment of truth. ''The player is instructed to kill the rednecks The player kills the rednecks. The player is then instructed to enter the cargo van The player enters the van. Upon entering the van, Neil automatically calls Mike '''Mike: '''Uh...hello? '''Neil: '''Mike, it's Neil. '''Mike: Neil...how the fuck did you get my number? 'Neil: '''You must've put it in my contacts while I was strung out. Put Kane on, yeah? '''Mike: '''Right, hold up. ''Shuffling sounds are heard in the background for a few seconds before Kane comes on the phone 'Kane: '''Neil? '''Neil: '''Kane? I got the kegs, what do you want me to do with them now? '''Kane: '''Right, well, you need a place to keep them. Reckon you can keep them at yours? '''Neil: '''No, I just got a small trailer. '''Kane: '''Ah...know that storage place outside of town? '''Neil: '''Yeah, what about it? '''Kane: '''Go there, rent out a unit. '''Neil: '''What, keep the keg there? '''Kane: '''Exactly. Then, we can think about what to do about it- '''Neil: '''Wait, you don't know yourself? '''Kaneam: '''Hey, we already got their sample, now we can look at it and try to see what they put inside it. '''Neil: '''Do you even know what you're doing? '''Kane: '''Yeah. '''Neil: '''Sure doesn't sound like it. '''Kane: '''Yeah, well, whatever. Just do it and tell me when it's done. ''Kane hangs up on Neil. The player is then instructed to drive to Warsaw Self Storage The player arrives at Warsaw Self Storage. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil is inside the self storage building, rolling a keg on it's side. The camera then cuts to Martin Lewis Jr. in a storage unit across from Neil's, watching television. Martin stops watching TV and looks at Neil as Neil fiddles with the lock. After getting the lock open and sliding the door open, Martin calls out to Neil 'Martin: '''Hey, you're another one of them bootleggers? ''Neil quickly turns around and panics 'Neil: '''No-no...no, these are just legitamite kegs, you know, beer and stuff. '''Martin: '''You got a whole unit just for kegs? '''Neil: '''Of course...I like my beer. ''Martin laughs before addressing Neil again 'Martin: '''Hell, you seem a little familiar. I know you from somewhere? '''Neil: '''Eh...same here. You from around here? '''Martin: '''No, I'm from Norfolk. '''Neil: '''Heh, I had an old army buddy from Norfolk. '''Martin: '''You were in the army? '''Neil: '''Yeah, trained out at Fort Bragg in the eightees- '''Martin: '''82nd Division? '''Neil: '''Yeah...82nd Division. You? '''Martin: '''Same. ''Martin gets up and puts his hand out to shake Neil's 'Martin: '''It's been a while, Neil. ''Neil laughs and shakes Martin's hand 'Neil: '''Hell, Martin! It's been a while! What've you been up to? '''Martin: '''I guess you can see already. Better question is, what're you up to? '''Neil: '''Eh...you know...bootlegging- '''Martin: '''Bootlegging? '''Neil: '''Yeah. I gotta make some cash and stuff, you know how it is out here. '''Martin: '''Need some help? '''Neil: '''Yeah, I got a few more kegs if you're up for it- '''Martin: '''Hell yeah, anything to help out a fellow vet. ''Neil grins as he and Martin move the keg into the unit Mission Passed. Neil respawns outside of the building and automatically calls Mike 'Neil: '''Mike, I got the kegs loaded up. '''Mike: '''Really? That's cool, dude. '''Neil: '''Yeah. I'll tell you more about it when I see you and the others, though. '''Mike: '''Yeah, sure thing amigo. Later on. ''Neil hangs up Category:Missions